Yukiko Shuyona
Yukiko Shuyona is a student in ShadowSphere 2 and ShadowSphere:Trigger Happy Havoc Appearance Yukiko is a 1st Year high school student during the Killing School Life.She is notably shorter than most of her classmates.She has long Black and Salmon colored hair and and a prominent Ahoge and bright blue eyes. She wears the standered Sakura Academy uniform but dark blue with a brighter red ribbon and socks that match her hair,and Mary Jane shoes. After joining the Future Corporation post -killing school life Yukiko is seen wearing a black female suit her hair is also shorter and more straight she also looks more mature.After becoming the headmaster of Sakura Academy she now wears a name tag with her suit and red boots Personality Yukiko is a very sensitive person to the point where she feels insecure about herself.At some points she can be very optimistic Athough she is sensitive she is also very kind,supportive,and sometimes slightly naive.She is friendly and polite as seen during free time events which explains why she befriended the antisocial students like Taro Yamashita and Ayane Aishi Naomi refers to her as a herbavoire due to her passive nature. She is also jumpy and easliy pushed around by others such as Taro and Chie Satonaka.She also appears to be determined such as when she is determined she'll cure the Remnants of Despair Talents and Abilities Ultimate Hope She is very hopeful of nearly everything she does including her execution she was hoping she would survive and thanks to the faulty execution she was able to live and get saved by Mariko Miyaki,She was also hopeful when Mariko told her they were going to defeat Despair and Naomi Shidesu once and for all History Yukiko had a normal life with her parents and sister,Ryoko"Info-Chan"Shuyona although she and Ryoko didn't get along well the still hung out together I'm middle school she was in The same class as Pippi Osu who saw Yukiko save a dog Pippi remembers her to this day because of that they never talked due to different social standards.Later she was placed in classroom d with Pippi.She then went to a forum to see who her future classmates are for more info see Yukiko Shuyona:History Execution Main Article:After School Lesson Relationships 'Family' Ryoko Shuyona Although they argued a lot they were very close but when The Tragedy began they were separated straining there relationship when Ryoko travels with Ayane through A damaged city she mentions Yukiko A lot and even managed to call her saying that she is alive and well but will be staying in the damaged city Her Parents Before the tragedy Yukiko would spend most of her time with her parents they are selected as Yukiko's captives.their status is currently unknown 'Class D' Mariko Miyaki Mariko was the only who didn't turn on Yukiko during the first class trial and the fourth and fifth class trials during the Killing School Life Mariko helped Her solve all the cases and escape from the garbage area During their time in the future corporation Mariko becomes her leader will Yukiko makes sure Mariko doesn't over do her task Mariko makes sure she doesn't mess thing up Due to Mariko's NG code she supposedly died and Yukiko blamed her self for the death of Mariko upon learning she is alive Yukiko and Mariko run the newly rebuilt Sakura Academy Pippi Osu Yukiko and Pippi went to the same school together but never interacted according to Yukiko Pippi is the main reason she wanted to live on for Pippi and the others who died Asuka Rito